A Birthday Surprise!
by All-American Anteater
Summary: It's Maka's birthday, and Soul has soemthing very special planned! What could he possibly have planned?


**I'M BACK! Did you miss me?**

**School's been rough on me, so I wrote something light and fluffy. And it's also you know who's birthday... Well, it's actually on October 2nd, but there is no way I would be able to upload this by then, so... Yeah. :)**

**And to avoid confusion, I'll give you some story info. It'll make sense when you read it. Sorry for my laziness! :P**

**Soul- Vocals**

**Maka- Guitar (Until further notice)**

**Liz-Guitar**

**Patty- Bass**

**Kid- Guitar, back-up vocals**

**Tsubaki- Keyboard**

**Black*Star- Drums**

**Or you can imagin what they play. I really don't care and I was too lazy to incorporate it into the stroy. :P**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Soul Eater or the songs mentioned on here. :)**

* * *

"Does everyone know what they're doing?" Soul asked Kid.

"Yes, everyone's ready and they know what they're doing." Kid answered.

"And Maka doesn't suspect a thing?"

Kid smiled, "Not a thing."

Soul nodded and took a swig of his water. The gang are currently performing at a concert, and Soul had something special planned for Maka, with the help of Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Kid, and Black*Star.

"Guys, you're on in five." Kilik came walking up to them with a clipboard in his hand.

"Alright cool, is everything in place?" Soul turned towards Kilik.

"Yeah, everything's fine! You asked me that, like, ten times already!"

"He's just worried things will turn out horribly, which they won't because I'm here!" Black*Star exclaimed, butting into the conversation.

"Thanks, Black*Star, that's a _real_ confidence booster." Soul mumbled sarcastically.

"You know Soul, I think it's very sweet that you're doing this!" Tsubaki said, following behind Black*Star. Liz and Patty trailed behind them.

"What's sweet Tsubaki?" Maka asked suddenly, shocking everyone.

"Nothing!" Everyone shouted in unison, surprised that Maka unexpectedly appeared.

Maka blinked, surprised, "It was just a simple question…"

Looking at his watch, Kilik said, "Guys you're on." Everyone nodded and walked up to the stage.

As they walked onto the stage towards their instruments, the crowd cheered enthusiastically. Black*Star, of course, was enjoying every second of it.

Soul took hold of the microphone and said, "Hey guys, what's up!" The crowd cheered louder. "By the sound of that, I'm just going to assume that you're going great. Now, we're going to shake things up a bit and try something new tonight."

Confused, Maka walked up to Soul, covered the microphone, and asked, "Something new? I thought we were going to play Famous Last Words."

"I _knew_ I was forgetting to tell you something!" Soul nodded to Liz, who proceeded to pull out a chair from behind the drums.

Liz dragged the chair to the middle of the stage and forced Maka into the chair, taking Maka's guitar away from her. While this was happening, Maka had a look of bewilderment on her face. Liz went back to her place and slung her guitar strap over her shoulder, placing the other one on the ground.

Soul smirked at Maka and turned to the equally confused crowd, "As you all know, it's Maka's seventeenth birthday today. We decided that we would play a song for her tonight. How does that sound?"

More cheering.

"Good, and with that, I guess we'll start the song now." As soon as Soul finished speaking, music began to play.

_**You're insecure **_

_**Don't know what for**_

_**You're turning heads when you walk through the door**_

Maka's green eyes widened slightly. She definitely did _not _expect this to happen.

_**Don't need make-up**_

_**To cover up **_

_**Being the way that you are is enough**_

Soul grinned at the blush on Maka's face. He loved making her blush…

_**Everyone else in the room can see it**_

He pointed at the crowd, who were cheering obviously enjoying the song and the fact that Soul was serenading to Maka.

_**Everyone else but you**_

Maka's blush deepened, making Soul grin even more.

_**Baby, you light up my world like nobody else**_

_**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed **_

_**But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell**_

_**You don't know **_

_**You don't know you're beautiful**_

Soul walked over to Maka, singing his heart out.

_**If only you saw what I can see**_

_**You'll understand why I want you so desperately**_

_**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**_

_**You don't know**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful**_

Maka was glowing in happiness. Only Soul would go as far as singing a love song to her on her birthday. It made her even more ecstatic was that Soul absolutely resented these types of songs.

_**That's what makes you beautiful**_

_**So come on**_

_**You got it wrong**_

_**To prove I'm right**_

_**I put it in a song**_

Soul walked over to Maka and caressed her face. Maka leaned into is hand in reponse.

_**I don't know why**_

_**You're being shy**_

_**And turn away when I look into your eyes**_

And as expected, Maka casted her eyes downward as Soul gazed into her eyes. Soul grinned at that, dropping his hand from her face.

_**Everyone else in the room can see it**_

_**Everyone else but you**_

_**Baby, you light up my world like nobody else**_

_**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**_

_**But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell**_

_**You don't know**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful**_

The crowd was really getting into the song. They were even singing along to the lyrics.

_**If only you saw what I can see**_

_**You'll understand why I want you desperately **_

_**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**_

_**You don't know **_

_**You don't know you're beautiful**_

_**That's what makes you beautiful**_

_**Na na na na na na **_

_**Na na na na na na**_** x2**

Soul looked at Maka and took her hand. He proceeded to look deep into her eyes, savoring this moment. It was like they were the only ones in the room.

_**Baby, you light up my world like nobody else**_

_**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**_

_**But when you smile at the ground**_

_**It ain't hard to tell**_

_**(You don't know)**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful**_

Maka shyly looked into Soul's eyes as he sang to her. It was a mutual feeling they were sharing, them being the only two in the room at the moment.

_**Baby, you light up my world like nobody else **_

_**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**_

_**But when you smile at the ground **_

_**It ain't hard to tell**_

_**You don't know**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful**_

_**If only you saw what I can see**_

_**You'll understand why I want you so desperately **_

_**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**_

_**You don't know **_

_**You don't know you're beautiful**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful**_

_**That's what makes you beautiful**_

As soon as the song ended, Maka leaped out of her chair and attacked Soul with a hug, earning awes from their friends and the audience. Soul returned the hug, burying his face into her hair.

Kid took the mike from Soul's hand and said, "Well, seeing as those two are occupied at the moment, I just want to say that I hope you liked the song and we will see you next time." He nodded to the cheering crowd and walked of the stage, the rest of the gang following in suit.

Soul whispered into Maka's ear, "We should probably get off the stage."

"That would be a smart thing to do." Maka replied. And with that, they walked off the stage.

When they entered backstage, Maka looked at Soul with loving eyes, "Thank you."

"I meant every word of it, you know." Soul took Maka's hands, "Happy birthday." After he said that, Soul bent down and kissed Maka.

With a click and a flash, Liz smiled down at her camera, "Now that's a Kodak moment."

* * *

**It was shorter than I expected, but I'm satisfied! I'm sorry that it's choppy, but I just got to get back into the grove of things, you know?**

**I totally just noticed that this is my first song fic! Wow...**

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed this and please review! :)**


End file.
